


closure

by coastcitytourism



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Justice League 3000 verse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastcitytourism/pseuds/coastcitytourism
Summary: Things are different now.





	closure

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do some fix-its/universe changes/little tangents based off the jl3000 continuity because while it was super fun to read, I suck and wanted to make the constant barry whump even more emotional. This is a wip with at least 4 one-shot/vaguely connected chapters planned, but we'll see how that goes.

Hal’s reborn on a Friday.

 

    The Twins don't tell him much, just that he's alive again and he's Green Lantern and he's lucky to have this privilege. He comes back mostly the same: his memories are (mostly) intact up to his death 10 centuries ago, he still _sort of_ has his willpower abilities, magnified by the cloak they had thrown upon his shoulders like a shroud. However, unfamiliar green eyes stare back at him in the mirror, and his hair is more closely cropped to his (more tan, unmarred) skin. He chooses not to think about what he is _now._ It's easier to claim you're the same and not bog yourself down with _what you were._

 

    They told him that Barry might not remember him, or look the same, or even act the same anymore. Hal feels his jaw clench when Teri lays a hand on his shoulder and looks  _sympathetic_ , of all things, and a wave of weakness washes over him as he quivers like a leaf in a storm in his bunk later that night. He might've been _fearless_ once, but these days it's hard to stay that way when you're a thousand years and a million miles from what you thought was home, and when the only people who might remember you _as you were_ might not remember you at all. It makes Hal nauseous to think about, the feeling only quelled by the _hope_ that Barry is still, well, Barry.

 

    And when a shock of unfamiliar ginger hair and bright green eyes with a dazzling familiarity to them comes bounding into Hal’s new life, wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him a foot into the air, vibrating almost imperceptibly, Hal lets out a metaphorical breath of relief he didn't even realize he was holding. _Barry_ , he breathes, _I missed you_ and Barry just grips him tighter, fingernails catching in the back of Hal’s cloak. Barry’s whispering _I missed you too, Hal_ into a soft brunette quiff, and all Hal can muster is a wistful smile and a few quiet words into Barry’s neck: _we're gonna be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> welp I edited and wrote this pretty quick and I'm not used to writing these 2, especially not in this universe, so if there is anything that needs changing feel free to comment and let me know. also im not much of a writer but at DC it seems like if you want something written do it yourself cause god knows how the actual ppl behind the comic books always find some way to let ya down, so i just went for it


End file.
